Beautiful Sad Eyes
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: She always stare at him. He knows, but she doesn't know that he knows. What they both don't know is somebody else knows. And now hell is about to break loose...
1. Tomoyo

Sai-chan here! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been really busy with school lately and couldn't find the time to finish what I started.

To make up for everyone, here's a fic I wrote for a challenge by fairymage in livejournal. For details of my updates on my ongoing fics please check out my user account.

For now read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own no CCS

**BEAUTIFUL SAD EYES**

I always watch him.

He knows, but he doesn't know that I know that he knows.

Out of the corner of his eyes and at times with the help of his other self he watches me watch him – over lunch, in the middle of choir practice, during student council meetings; I bet he can even feel my fixed gaze at him whenever he helps out the soccer club or the archery team.

He has always known me for my great powers of observation. He even commended me for that – twice if I remember correctly – which is a rare thing for the half-reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world to do. It isn't everyday after all that he is surprised by somebody more than once, especially if that somebody is as magical as a brick.

But there is something in the way that I watch him since he returned at the beginning of junior high that seems to flatter and confuse him.

At times he'd try to catch me looking at him, but he's always a breath too late.

I don't think he's bothered at the very least though. In fact, I think he's enjoying our little game.

Except maybe now.

For the last hour and a half he's been trying to focus his attention to the book before him to no avail.

We are at the library, doing some research for an English project. Sakura-chan and Li­_-_kun are supposed to join us, but has to back out at the last minute when Sakura received extra homework in Math. Naturally, Li_-_kun helped her.

So it's just me and him. And I am now staring at him openly, the way a TV addict fixes his gaze on the television screen.

He feigns a cough, and I remain staring at him.

He flips a page.

"Your book is upside down," I managed to tell him.

He fights the colors creeping from his cheeks. "I'm trying to see if there's a secret code if I read it upside down."

"In our math exercise book? I'm really amazed on how you think," I told him with a light laugh.

He chose not to answer and went back to his reading (this time properly) and I continued to stare.

Teasing the young mage can be pretty fun if one plays her cards right. It will always display an interesting aspect about him the world usually has no idea of. His other half may be lifetimes older than him or anybody I know, but in my eyes he's still a teenager like me and Sakura-chan.

Observing him for a good three years (not including the card capturing days) I've learned a lot of things about him apart from the stuff I learned from our occasional conversations which are usually interrupted by every living creature imaginable – Nakuru-san, Spinel-san, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Kero-chan – even my mother! It's as if many interruptions just keep on coming between what could have established a better relationship for the two of us.

I'm not one to complain though. Observing him alone is more than enough for me to learn more about him – that he loves sweets and teasing Li-_kun_, that he admires Sakura-chan's naïveté and treats her like his own daughter, that the Clow in him cares and misses Yue and Cerberus, that the piano is his only means of expressing himself, that he never liked the idea of being the most powerful mage in the world, that his only family are Spinel-san and Nakuru-san – all that and even more.

What I don't know is what drove me to observe him like this – _it just sort of happened_. The truth is I'm observing him up to now to know.

"Daidouji-san, is there anything on my face?" he asked always polite.

I merely smiled and returned to the book I'm reading.

He heaved a sigh of defeat and I fought down a chuckle. He knows better than debate with a Daidouji.

And I continued to stare.

We left the library just as it was about to close. It was getting dark and being the gentleman that he is, he offered to walk me home.

Neither of us said a word as we walked, our shoes against the pavement breaking the silence between us.

I stopped on my tracks and he looked at me questioningly. As if to answer his unspoken question I ran a hand on my cheek. It was wet, and to our utter surprise it started to rain.

Like a reflex he grabbed me by the hand and we made a wild dash for cover.

Despite his towering figure he managed to squash himself beside me at the King Penguin slide, his shoulder against mine.

"Will it be long?" I asked.

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his glasses. "About half an hour or so I think."

I don't know what went over me then, and like a thief I took his glasses for my scrutiny. He looked at me surprised.

"Just as I thought, these aren't prescription glasses…" I said tucking the spectacles in his breast pocket. "Why do you need to hide your eyes?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, answering my question with another question. _Very like him_.

I smiled at his reply and looked at him straight in the eye.

I was suddenly at a lost for words.

It was the first time I looked at him without his glasses and it was the first time I realized the reason behind my fascination in observing him.

_The witty mischievous character in the surface…_

_The unspoken sadness and loneliness…_

_The desire for a family to love…_

"Y-You have beautiful eyes," I managed to say, tearing my gaze away from his as I felt something at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't bear to look.

What I saw scares me.

"Tomoyo?"

It was the first time he called me by my first name and I looked at him wide eyed. His dark blue yes bored straight into my mauve ones. I quickly looked down.

"You're crying," he said in a bare whisper, cupping my cheek with his right hand to prevent me from looking away.

"_Beautiful sad eyes,"_ I thought to myself.

He smiled. "Just like yours."

And it was then that I realized that it was in his eyes I find my missing pieces.

Review, ne?hugs


	2. Eriol

Sai-chan: Yup, as you can see, I decided to continue Beautiful Sad Eyes. I'm not sure how long it will be though, probably up to four or five chapters considering my growing number of unfinished stories. I'm really sorry for taking ages to upload this.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Comments are very much appreciated.

**Dedication:To Cristal-Shian who recently celebrated her birthday. Happy Birthday!**

She is always watching me.

I know, but I don't have the courage to ask her why.

As much as I feel flattered for the sudden attention – from Ms. Seijou High herself, of all people – I have to admit that I feel uncomfortable at times.

There is a certain intensity in her gaze that sends my cute little descendant and his future brother-in-law glaring at me for all of eternity; add to that the indescribable looks I get from her bodyguards and her overprotective mother every time I see them. Apparently, they still can't forget the previous month's events when they saw me and their beloved Tomoyo by the King Penguin slide, soaking wet and um… very close to each other.

Well, it's not like we did anything revolting or scandalous. People can have really wild imaginations at times. We were just… talking. Like what do they expect us to be doing?

My only consolation from all the hatred I have been receiving from her family is the fact that Tomoyo-san and I actually started to talk more to each other – this time without being unnecessarily interrupted by every living creature imaginable; and this time, beyond the boundaries of school work and politeness.

Contrary to what most people expect, we don't have much in common. In fact, we are complete opposites when it comes to our preference in food, books, music, color, sports, and many more. Strangely, we get along really well.

I've never met anyone like her. She's such a witty and very scheming (and bossy) person – and beautiful too.

Did I mention that her fan club members cornered me just the other day? It was amusing. They had with them Tomoyo plushies and banners and were in the verge of choking me with it when I told them that I don't find anything wrong with my growing closeness with Tomoyo-san.

We are just… _friends – close friends_.

Besides, it's common knowledge to everyone that she loves Sakura-san. It's one of the things I don't dare question.

As of me, I'm just someone who is uncertain of what I want after a recent break-up. People change and as much as I like to think that Kaho and I love each other enough to withstand everything, fate has its ways of proving otherwise. Maybe we just need time and space to grow, meet new people and learn new things. Or maybe, we're not really meant for each other. Only time can tell.

The only thing that I am certain of is that there are no coincidences in this world.

Things happen for a reason.

I just don't know the reason behind everything that's going on now. I'm not bothered at the very least though. Uncertainty of the future is part of being human.

And I've never felt more human than when I am with Tomoyo-san. She treats me as Eriol – not Clow Reed or his half reincarnation, just Eriol. And I can't be any happier about it.

"What are you smiling at?" I heard her ask as she entered the room.

"Nothing."

"I knew it! My mother's shoe really distorted your brain!" she kidded, setting her satchel by her desk. Turning to me, her expression changing into an apologetic one and she said, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. Mother overreacted when she saw us together."

She is referring to her mother's outburst when I walked Tomoyo home yesterday. If you ask me, 'overreacted' is a mild term to describe Daidouji-sama's reaction. She was _ballistic_. From the looks of things, I think I remind her of somebody she loathes.

I can't help chuckling at the thought.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"M-May I walk you home again today?"

* * *

I don't know why I said that. The words simply came out like a reflex or something. It's her fault she has this I-know-something-you-don't look on her face and that annoys me – just a bit. I'm supposed to know everything after all. Well… almost everything, anyway. I hate to admit this, but despite my magic and powers of observation there are some things I don't know and can't figure out (at the moment). Take the reason behind Tomoyo-san's fascination to the rain for example.

For the last five minutes she's been dancing in the rain- with me.

I honestly don't remember how or why. One moment we were walking, talking about the day's activities and Terada-sensei's exam; then it rained. I told her I could conjure an umbrella for the two of us, but she merely waved the idea off. The next thing I know we were dancing.

It's ridiculous, even for me. But with her eyes shining with excitement and all, I just can't say 'no' to her.

She looks happy. Really happy.

"Eriol-kun, you like the rain too don't you?"

_Eriol-kun_. She makes it sound like we've known each other all these years.

"Don't you?" she repeated, slightly tilting her head sideward like a child.

I looked at her thinking of what to say. My head was spinning, and she was sparkling, radiating with warmth like a ray of sunshine, and I couldn't help smiling and saying, "Yes, I do."

Tsuzuku…

Sai-chan: That's it for now. Hugs to everyone!


End file.
